Resisting the Tide
by hellcatfighter
Summary: The Empire, the Republic and the UNSC have been fighting the Seperatists and the Covenant for countless years. The Seperatists have now unleashed an invincible armada on the capital of the Republic-Coruscant. Darkness falls as betrayal approaches.
1. A Betrayal of Trust

**Author's Note****: The story is a crossover of Star Wars, Halo, Transformers, DC Universe, Marvel Universe, and G.I. Joe. Please be warned.**

_Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Star Wars is the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. Halo is the property of Bungie. Transformers and G.I. Joe are the property of Hasbro. The DC Universe is the property of DC Comics. The Marvel Universe is the property of Marvel. The author is not endorsed by or affiliated with Lucasfilm Ltd., Bungie, Hasbro, DC Comics or Marvel._

**Resisting the Tide**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A Betrayal of trust<strong>

War. The single, deadly word which makes people from all over the galaxy tremble in fear. War. Which the deadly warrior on the battlefields of Coruscant relish in. His red lightsaber, cutting flesh and bone. His face, hidden behind his mask, grins in anticipation. A Sith runs toward him, lightsaber held high. Brought down with another slash. He force pushes another into a wall. Sith troopers killed by their own shots. Stormtroopers coming up around him, blasting away. A voice crackles in his ear.

"What's the situation topside?" The voice calls out over to whistling of the wind.

"Patience, Vestara. I am clearing up the landing area."

A single shot of light flew past him, killing the Sith trooper in front of him.

"I do not need help."

"Cool it, Revan. I was just helping. What's the problem with it?" Jack Knight, or Starman, flew over Darth Revan's head.

"My name is Lord Revan, boy. Lord Revan."

"Jeez, man. Your ego's really big."

Darth Revan cut down the last standing Sith war droid as a LAAT/i flew over the skyscrapers and descended to the ground. Darth Revan suddenly had Starman in a force grip.

"You shall pay respect to me, or I'll stop your heart. Do you understand?" Starman, clawing at his throat, managed a feeble nod before being thrown into a wall.

Vestara Khai jumped out of the gunship before bowing in front of her master.

"Master, the command you have requested has been accepted and is ready for launch."

"Rise, my apprentice. You have done well." Starman coughed as he rose from the ground. "Ah, I have forgotten about you, my friend. Come, Vestara. This is Jack Knight. Or Starman, to be official. But let us not idle on pleasantries. We have a war to fight here." Darth Revan, one of the Triumvirate, walked away, boots clanking on the marble floor. Vestara, with a look of contempt at Starman, followed. The LAAT/i rose, with Starman following in its wake.

* * *

><p>Jorge was not pleased, even if he was doing his favorite activity, gunning down people. But those weren't people. They were <em>droids<em>. What can droids do? All they know is to walk forward and shoot randomly. The lines of battle droids fell as he machine gunned them down. But right after the battle droids came the droidekas. Jorge smiled. That was better. Spinning out of the barricade they had formed, Jorge proceeded to overload their shields and blast them into pieces. After all that blasting only one was left. Jorge grunted as its lasers were absorbed by his shields. He returned fire overloading its shields. As he prepared to blow it into pieces, it was blown up. Not by him but by-

"Emile!" Jorge roared. "That was my kill!"

"Oh, shut up, you old dog. It has happened before." The voice was from a helmet with a skull carved on it, standing on a balcony. It stood up, revealing armor and hands holding a shotgun.

"Stop arguing! I see something." A woman with white hair, blue eyes and a black cape shouted at them from the rooftop of the 324th level of the skyscraper.

"Amazing that I can hear her voice when we're about a thousand meters below her." A short-haired woman wearing armor reflected.

"Quiet, Kat. I think I see what see is seeing." A black man crouching next to the woman named Kat said, with binoculars in his hands. "Noble Six, scout ahead. Check out if it's the Covenant."

Noble Six, with grey armor and helmet, nodded silently and slipped away into the darkness.

Above Noble Six, and on the rooftop of a skyscraper, Storm was uneasy. Her blue eyes followed Noble Six as he moved stealthily in and out of the Coruscanti skyscrapers. She had a foreboding of things. A talent, people might say. A curse, she would say. A way of knowing what would happen, and who would die. She had known when Vixen and Tempest had died during the bombardment. She had sensed it. And right now, she had the same prick of uneasiness. Except that this time, it was stronger, more powerful.

Definitely not Noble Six, she told herself. He radiated a kind of confidence that people would find mesmerizing. Not the rest of Noble team, either. Then was it, herself?

A shadow fell upon her. She turned and saw a mass of machinery slowly, slowly moving to flatten her. Death stared at her straight in the eye. But she was not scared. She had seen. Yes, she had seen. Storm died with a smile on her face.

Galen Marek was uneasy. Not because he was surrounded by Mandalorians. In fact he quite liked them. They were cruel, mean, and vicious. Quite like him. He liked that. What bothered him was _the plan_. The betrayal. He never liked crossing people. But it had to be done. It was the way of the Force.

"Lord Starkiller, are you sure this plan is a hundred percent foolproof?" Galen spoke into his comlink.

"Yes. Darth Revan, Darth Bane and the Emperor has all approved and seen the future of this plan. It will not fail. It cannot fail."

"Well…sure. If you say so."

* * *

><p>The Covenant approached. The Jackals opened fire with their long range sniper rifles. A Mandalorian was hit by a particle Beam shot. <em>Beskar.<em> An excellent armor. It stopped the shot. The helmet was only blackened. But with the helmet darkened, the Mandalorian could not see. He removed his helmet and stuck his head out. It was blown off by a focus rifle.

A Mandalorian Neo-Crusader managed to stick his head out without getting shot. But even so, after a few shots, he was hit by a concussion rifle, which sent him flying onto the ground. When the dust settled, He had a huge hole in his chest. Even _beskar _could not stop a head on blast from a T-50.

Galen had seen enough. He yelled "Cover!" as he jumped over the barricade.

"Fierfek!" he heard a Mandalorian commander say. "Go! Go! Go!"

The company of Mandalorians sprang out behind me. A suicide run. He liked the odds. Ducking under a Brute Gravity Hammer, he closed the distance between me and a Grunt. Without a single thought, Galen felled him. As the embodiment of both the light side of the Force and the dark side, he was unstoppable. His red and blue lightsaber cut swatches of Covenant forces. About half an hour later, it was finished. The Covenant forces had been wiped out. It seemed that most of the Mandalorians had been wiped out too. How unfortunate. Among the living was the Mandalorian commander.

"Are you crazy? You could have killed us all!"

"Well, if you look at your surroundings, you'll find that there are a few other Mandalorians surviving the battle. Anyway, if they didn't, I suppose it will destroy the myth that Mandalorians can't be wiped out."

If the Mandalorian had removed his helmet, Galen would have found him saying a few choice words.

"Commander! Signs of Separatist forces!" Announced a Mandalorian scout.

"Well. Now how are we going to face them now, O so brave and invincible…Jedi Sith?" mocked the Mandalorian Commander.

"That won't be a problem. Juno?"

The _Rogue Shadow _roared into view, wagging its wings. It opened fire on the droids, completely annihilating them.

"That is how we face them, commander. Keep your brain on."

Galen's comlink beeped. "It has started."

* * *

><p>The LAATi rose higher and higher. Suddenly, two Sith Fighters appeared over the ridge of a huge skyscraper. They opened fire, catching the LAAT/i before it could raise its shields. The left wing burst into fire, smoke trailing. The LAAT/i's remaining tail turret and composite-beam laser started spewing out gunfire at the two Fighters.

Darth Revan growled into his comlink. "Starman, where are you? If you want to help, you can help now!"

"Well. Help. Maybe I got it, maybe I don't. To be or not to be? That is-"

"Shut your ramblings, ignorant infidel. Just help us. And call me Lord Revan."

On the tail of the Sith Fighters, Starman sighed. "Yes, Lord Revan."

He shot one of the Sith Fighters on its wing. The pilot lost control and smashed into a building. The second Sith Fighter took evasive action, but either from a sudden loss of control or lack of training in the pilot, the Fighter smashed into another skyscraper.

The clone pilot landed the LAAT/i on the rooftop of another skyscraper. Starman was close behind.

Revan stepped out of the the gunship with Vestara close behind.

The clone pilot and his gunner stepped out of the cockpit. "Sir! New orders. Kill all remaining Jedi. Pledge our allegiance to the new empire. Is that correct, sir?"

"Indeed so, trooper. Fix up your gunship the best you can. We're going to fly to the Jedi Temple. Vestara, call Starkiller and the Sith Warrior. Tell them it's time."

Starman's eyes widened. "Wait? You're going to kill our allies? That's, that's…treachery!"

"Sure, Starman. And you're one of the allies we're about to kill." Revan force-pushed Starman into a wall. His head was bleeding blood and brain fluids.

"Now, we have finished our work here. Time to go to the Jedi Temple." As on cue, Imperial transports flew by his head. A new war has begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>** The 'Lord Starkiller' talking to Galen Marek is the character in The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition. Sorry if this is very confusing for you. I will post the character's profiles here. For people who want to see the timetable of this story, just tell me using email. I will send a copy to you. My account is hellcatfighter at hotmail.**

**Darth Revan: Part of the Triumvirate of himself, Darth Bane and the Emperor. Birth date unknown. Most likely seen wearing a Mandalorian mask and dark robes. Led a splinter group of Jedi during the Mandalorian Wars. After that, became a Sith Lord. Oldest in the Triumvirate. Apprentice, Vestara Khai. Skilled in lightsaber combat. Has been known to use both light side and dark side Force powers.**

**Starman: Alter Ego of Jack Knight. His Cosmic Rod is the 3****rd**** most powerful weapon in the galaxy. His father, Ted Knight was the first Starman. A geek who likes to collect things.**

**Vestara Khai: Sith Apprentice to Darth Revan. 'Friend' of Ben Skywalker. Daughter of Gavar Khai (deceased). Skilled in lightsaber combat and the Force.**

**Jorge: Chief Warrant Officer Jorge-052 is a SPARTAN-II commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, attached to Special Warfare Group Three. He fought during the Fall of Reach in 2552 as a part of Noble Team under the call sign 'Noble Five'. The Oldest member of the Noble Team.**

**Emile: Emile-A239 was a SPARTAN-III commando of the UNSC Special Warfare Command, attached to Special Warfare Group Three. He fought as part of Noble Team with the call sign 'Noble Four' during the Fall of Reach in 2552. His helmet's faceplate is craved with a skull.**

**Kat: Lieutenant Commander Catherine-B320, commonly known as Kat, was a SPARTAN-III commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, attached to Special Warfare Group Three. She fought with Noble Team as 'Noble Two' during the Fall of Reach in 2552. She has a prosthetic right arm.**

**Storm: Ororo Idaqi T'Challa, also known as Storm, is the descendant of an ancient line of African priestesses, all of whom have white hair, blue eyes, and the potential to wield magic. She was a member of the X-Men. Married to T'Challa, a.k.a. Black Panther.**

**Noble Six: SPARTAN-B312[4] was a SPARTAN-III commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, attached to Special Warfare Group Three. This Spartan served during the Fall of Reach as a member of Noble Team under the call sign 'Noble Six'. The Lone Wolf. **

**Galen Marek: A Sith Apprentice to Darth Vader before his conversion to the Jedi, thanks to Juno Eclipse. Unfortunately, he disagreed with the Jedi Order on many ways and left it by returning to the Empire. But he did not become a Sith. He became an embodiment of the Force, serving both the light and the dark.**

**You can check unknown words on these addresses:**

**Star Wars: ****Wookiepedia**

**Halo: ****Halo Nation**

**Transformers: ****Transformers Wiki**

**DC Universe: DC Comics Database**

**Marvel Universe: ****Marvel Comics Database**

**G.I. Joe: G.I. Joe Wiki**

**For some reason, I can't put the addresses of the websites on Fanfiction. Just type the names above on Google.**

**Please Review!**

**Did you** **think we were extinct? Did you think we had forgotten?** **Did you think we had forgiven? For three thousand years we have been rebuilding our Empire. You hide behind your walls of vanity, but justice knows no bounds. For three thousand years our hatred has grown stronger; we have grown stronger. Fear will take over where hope had once stood. You will know pain, you will know suffering. You will know,** **when your world is burning around you, the Sith have returned...**


	2. Death of a Leader

_Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Star Wars is the property of Lucasfilm Ltd. Halo is the property of Bungie. Transformers and G.I. Joe are the property of Hasbro. The DC Universe is the property of DC Comics. The Marvel Universe is the property of Marvel. The author is not endorsed by or affiliated with Lucasfilm Ltd., Bungie, Hasbro, DC Comics or Marvel._

**Chapter 2: Death of a Leader**

We have them on the run, Valorum thought. Taking a sip of Algarine, he sat back against his chair. HIS chair. He rotated HIS chair to face the double-glazed transparisteel panoramic window. Smoke rising everywhere in the capital of the Republic, but they were winning. Nothing else mattered. Yes, a lot of credits would be needed to fix up the Coruscant Opera, but of course, tax credits would be used. So no harm. Turning his chair back to face the annoying Jedi, he proceeded to observe the man's facial features.

Brown eyes, black long hair, and a long, narrow face. An ordinary-looking man. I might meet him in the spaceports or in a cantina if I ever go into one, Valorum mused. Kai Justiss. Jedi Watchman. Now personal protector of the Chancellor. Well, he hasn't even swung his lightsaber for eighty years. How can he protect me? While the Jedi continued blabber about civilians, Valorum looked beyond him. His other personal guards, the loyal Coruscant Guard. Those obedient clones listen to my every command. Not like that annoying Jedi. The clones were escorting a cloaked figure. Must be another Jedi. How annoying. Valorum turned back to the windows. The sound of an ignited lightsaber came from behind him. Valorum turned to see his clone guards slaughtered, by the Jedi no less!

"This is…this is treason!"

Justiss grunted as he slashed down the last Coruscant Guard. "Look more closely, _chancellor_, and you'll see who this black figure really is."

Valorum did what he was told, for once, and drew back shocked. "But you're, you're…how did you get in?"

"I walked through the front door." Darht Maul replied.

Kai Justiss swung his lightsaber at Darth Maul's torso, performing _sai tok. _Darth Maul merely stepped to the side.

As Justiss continued to perform the deadly art of lightsaber combat without even managing to touch Darth Maul's robe, Valorum was in a frantic scramble to call reinforcements.

"Senate guards! Sith in here! What are you doing? Come here quickly!" Pausing for breath, Valorum quickly added "Rescue me!"

Darth Maul didn't even bother to tell him that he had already killed all of them. He had finally ignited his double bladed lightsaber, and was using the Makashi Riposte to keep Justiss at bay. Valorum, seeing that his cries for help had been left unheeded, ran to the secret escape lift is concealed to the left of the official entrance. Darth Maul vaulted over Justiss and landed in front of the chancellor, striking him down with Sith Lightning. Force pushing the helpless Chancellor away, Darth Maul parried Kai Justiss' strike and pushed him back with his expert use of _Juyo. _Valorum recovered and stumbled to his seat, activating its protective shield while the two force users were dueling.

Darth Maul proceeded to cut off Kai Justiss' head but was blocked expertly by the Jedi master, who followed up with a slash on Darth Maul unprotected legs. Somersaulting backwards, the Sith Lord attacked Justiss with Sith Lightning before force pushing him onto the Chancellor's table.

Darth Maul covered the distance with a mighty leap and brought his lightsaber down on Kai Justiss' head. The Jedi master split into two. The next thing Valorum looked at was Darth Maul's tattooed face. This was when his bladder burst.

"Tell me, chancellor, do you fear death?"

Valorum mustered his courage and rebuked Darth Maul. "Do you?"

Darth Maul leaned in to say something, but stepped back stunned. The Sith Lord had not forseen the protective shield around the chancellor's seat. Valorum looked straight at Darth Maul's face. From disbelief, to anger, then to a grim determination. Igniting his double-bladed lightsaber, Darth Maul slashed at the protective shield again and again. Valroum watched anxiously as the shield started to flicker from the continuous assault.

With a roar, Darth Maul slashed at the shield for one last time. He then grabbed the chancellor and pushed him against the windows. With a Force enhanced push, Darth Maul shattered the windows. Dangling Valroum out of the window, he asked once more, "Do you fear death?"

Looking down at the expanse beneath him, Valorum decided to say the truth. He hadn't planned to die so early. "Yes, alright? I'm afraid of death. Okay? Just let me down!"

Darth Maul sneered down at the chancellor, and lowered him down even more.

"Hey! What are you doing? Hey! HEY! What the-nnnnnnnnnoooooooooo…"

Darth Maul dropped Valorum over the edge. Curiously, he did not feel fear. He only felt a certain pride. Pride at his success of hiding something from a Sith Lord, pride at his resilience-he only wetted himself!-and pride at being a HERO. Yes, a hero. A hero remembered by everyone. As he died, he laughed at his act at blowing up the Senate, taking away thirteen thousand clones surrounding the Senate. Yes, he would be remembered.

**Author's Note****: Sorry for the slow update. Too many projects, tests and exams piled up.**

**Finis Valorum: He was the Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, holding office from 36 BBK until he died in 956 ABK. He managed to stay in office for such a long time because of his promises of retaliation against the Separatists. **

**Darth Maul: He was a Dathomirian Zabrak Sith Lord. Darth Maul and his kin were part of the Nightbrother warrior clan on the planet Dathomir, who lived apart from the mainstream Zabrak population on Iridonia and were subservient to the Nightsister witches. As the apprentice of Darth Sidious, he was taken at an early age to be trained in the ways of the dark side of the Force. He became a master of Juyo, Jar'Kai, and Teräs Käsi, with training in Niman, and chose to wield a red-bladed saberstaff in combat. He died in the Battle of Coruscant in 956 ABK.**

**Kai Justiss: He was a Human male who served as a Jedi Master. He served as Jedi Watchman to Kashyyyk. Later became the personal guard to the chancellor, Finis Valorum. Killed by Darth Maul in 956 ABK.**

**You can check unknown words on these addresses:**

**Star Wars: Wookiepedia**

**Halo: Halo Nation**

**Transformers: Transformers Wiki**

**DC Universe: DC Comics Database**

**Marvel Universe: Marvel Comics Database**

**G.I. Joe: G.I. Joe Wiki**

**For some reason, I can't put the addresses of the websites on Fanfiction. Just type the names above on Google.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
